campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Lily Simmons - Unclaimed
Category:Archived Claim Name: Lily Simmons Gender: Female Age: 14 God Parent Choice 1: Venus God Parent Choice 2: Trivia God Parent Choice 3: Nox Cohort Choice 1: 2 Cohort Choice 2: 3 Mortal Parent: Charles Simmons History: Charles Simmons was an accountant living in San Francisco, California when he met Venus/Trivia/Nox. He stayed late to work out in the company gym when he bumped into a woman coming from the cafeteria. He started talking to her and somehow fell in love. They soon began to date, but 2 months into their relationship Venus/Trivia/Nox told Charles who she really was and that their child should attend a special camp when they were older. Charles didn't mind. He believed that love was love and that nothing could tear them apart. Venus/Trivia/Nox and Charles soon were expecting a baby girl. On February 12, 1998 Lily was born. Strangely after Lily was born Venus/Trivia/Nox disappeared. Charles knew the real reason why but told Lily that she couldn't live with us because of her "problems". Lily and Charles didn't take Venus/Trivia/Nox leaving to hard. Charles decided not to tell Lily about her true self so she could have a normal life. His plan was going perfectly for 14 years until he and his daughter were attacked by an empousa in their house in San Francisco. Charles had been keeping a pen that was a gift to Lily from her mother for when a time like this would come. He threw the pen to Lily and told her to push the button at the top and she did. The little pen transformed into a huge bronze sword. Out of nowhere she felt a surge of power inside of her and her impulsiveness kicked in. She slashed at the empousa straight into her heart and it exploded into golden dust. The day Charles had feared so many times has finally caught up to him. That same night Charles brought Lily to The Wolf House. She stayed there for 5 weeks until Lupa thought she was ready. Lily managed to find her way to Camp Jupiter without dying and started her new life as a Roman Demigod. Personality: Lily is sassy, outgoing, and loves to talk. She is basically everybody's best friend. Lily also can be superstitious and impulsive though. She was diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD when she was 7. Appearance: Lily has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and is about 5ft 5in. Weapons: Lily uses a Celestial Bronze sword that transforms into a pen that was a gift from her mother. Ontario101 15:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) So the father knew she was a demigod? If so the mother needs to tell him. How did they take it when she left? Say the mother gave her the sword. And surely, after just less than 14 years of using it, she would've realized it was a sword.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 16:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Her mom gave her the sword that second "magically" Ontario101 17:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Not possible. And who keeps a pen for about 14 years?17:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) edited it Ontario101 19:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Where was she when this happened?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 20:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) edited it Ontario101 20:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC)